


Payback

by StarRoseColors



Series: The Deal [2]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexting, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: In the next picture, Xiaotian had pulled up the sweater, revealing the lean muscle underneath. His mouth suddenly went dry. Was this…?Before he could text a proper response, another message popped up.-_-Xiaotian gets payback.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: The Deal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032393
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet, ordinary summer's day in the manor. It was a grand manor, done in shades of blue and only rivalled by Long Manor. It was quiet. Peaceful.

Until a giant staff broke through the ceiling.

If you looked up, you would see two figures, holding cardboard boxes, cackling at their quick escape. The staff fell and in a move that was carefully practiced, the two ducked and rolled. Xiaojiao got to her feet first and shifted her boxes to grab Xiaotian's hand. The two ducked in and out of streets and alleyways, determined to keep any pursuers confused. Finally, they zoomed into Pigsy's Noodles. The two collapsed, laughing. Mr. Tang smiled fondly at the scene. "I presume your mission went well?"

"Yep!"

"We grabbed all of Xiaotian's clothes except for the really bad stuff!"

The two friends fist-bumped. This mission to Xiaotian's biological family's manor had been planned for a week. When he had...left, Xiaotian had been forced only to bring his most precious belongings along, meaning much of his stuff had been left behind.

Like his clothes.

Yes, a lot of the stuff he had worn was forced on him. But there was stuff MK liked and that he felt good wearing. But there was another reason. A reason that had been flirting and teasing him since he had fucked him senseless weeks ago.

Pigsy poked his head out, smiling proudly at the sight of the boxes and the two covered in ceiling dust. “Are you two planning on going back?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Xiaotian said, getting to his feet and hefting up the boxes he held. “We still need to sort this.”

“Well, get to it. And wash that junk off you, I don’t need any dust in my kitchen!”

The two of them headed upstairs, determined to sort out their loot. Xiaotian banged open the door to his room and sat down on his bed, allowing Xiaojiao to grab the spare outfit she kept and head into the shower. He went after she came out dust free. Then the two sat down and opened the first box to begin sorting.

There were three piles: stuff Xiaotian was keeping, stuff given to Xiaojiao, and stuff to either donate or burn. "I forgot how pretty some of this stuff is." Xiaojiao said in the middle of the third box. She held up a green sweater and glanced at him hopefully. He nodded and she quickly placed it in her pile.

"Yeah. A lot of it was nice, I just didn't want to be forced into wearing it." He held up a sundress and she shook her head. Into the burn/donate pile it went.

"I get it. Ooh, I forgot about these!" Xiaojiao held up a pair of cream-colored tights. He nodded his approval and she placed it in his pile. Xiaotian reached into the box, pulling out a familiar sweater. He grinned at it, giving a glance at the tights.

Payback was going to be  _ so good _ .

-_-

"And it's just…why does he care? I've never given him a reason to care before now." Red Son paced the length of the room. He was in his secret workshop tonight, where he kept personal projects from his parents. It was also where he kept two burner phones.

He was leaving a message on one now. His mother had forbidden contact with his half-sister ever since she had run away. Red wasn't even sure if this was her number. But…

It felt nice to imagine having someone to vent to.

"And I...I don't know." There was a beep of a new message, followed by another. Red raised a brow at the realization it was coming from the other burner. "I'll talk to you later, Lian."

He hung up and then checked the other phone. Xiaotian had only used the burner once to talk about their deal. What could've prompted a text?

_ What do you think? _

Red blinked confusedly and scrolled down. A picture popped up. It was of Xiaotian's reflection, the light dim to cast a cozy glow over the image. He was dressed in a red oversized sweater and jeans shorts over cream tights. He was smiling into the mirror, making a peace sign. It looked adorable.

_ You look cute _ .

He couldn't help but smile as he sent the text. Before he could stop himself, he also downloaded the picture and sent it to his phone. A new message popped up:  _ How about this? _

In the next picture, Xiaotian had pulled up the sweater, revealing the lean muscle underneath. His mouth suddenly went dry. Was this…? 

Before he could text a proper response, another message popped up. 

_ Do you remember your last scheme, when you had me tied up and we were chest to chest? _

He could, in fact. Red had a lucky shot and had taken it, allowing him to capture Xiaotian. The dragon girl had rescued him but for a good hour they had been alone. He had been tempted to touch.

_ I thought you would've taken advantage of me being all tied up. I wanted it. I wanted you to touch me. _

It was exactly what he thought it was.

Red could feel his pants tighten at the image that popped into his brain. A whimper escaped him as the images continued to come of Xiaotian slowly undressing next to a steady stream of filth. The image that made him pull himself out and start getting himself off was of Xiaotian, head thrown back in pleasure as his hand, hidden by his panties, obviously worked at himself. This was his favorite- it was one he had seen in the flesh.

_ I wish you were here. I miss having you in me.  _

Red choked, sent over the edge by that comment. He spilled into his hand, biting back the wail of Xiaotian's name in order to not disturb the neighbors. He hadn't bothered when they were actually together but that was Xiaotian. It was hard not to resist.

He was suddenly full of energy and a white-hot desire to hunt down Xiaotian and fuck him silly. Red snapped a picture of his hand and sent it to Xiaotian.

_ Are you happy? _

_ Very. _

_ Where are you?  _ He tucked himself back in and stood, fully prepared to hunt his Noodle Boy down. A message popped up.  _ Sorry. Can't tell. _

He read the message. When it sank in that he was being _denied_ , he growled and furiously sent the message  _ Why not?! _

_ Special training over at FF Mt. Thought I would send those over. Bye! _

Red sent a text. Then another. Then another. Xiaotian didn't respond.

He resisted the urge to throw the phone. Instead, he set to work downloading those images. It was all he had.

For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunting down his Noodle Boy proved to be more difficult than he assumed.

For three days, Xiaotian never seemed to be in his room whenever Red poked his head in. He had tried to wait for him in an ambush but his mother had summoned him before Xiaotian had come back. And he wasn't ever alone in public. Somehow, he managed to always have one of his friends nearby. It was frustrating.

What was even more frustrating was the fact that Xiaotian kept up a stream of filth every night. Sometimes the images were small teases of bared skin with the smallest messages ever. Red was forced to fill in the blanks himself, which was sublime torture. Another night it was a full stream of naughty pictures with following messages about what exactly Xiaotian wanted him to do to him.

The absolute worst night was when he received an audio file.

It was a full three minutes of Xiaotian touching himself, whispering about what he was imagining Red doing to him. It was much worse than the pictures and messages because he could hear  _ every single thing _ . The redhead ended up covered in cum and spitting out pillow fluff from where he had bitten his pillow. (Both in a desperate attempt to prevent his parents from hearing him and from not being able to bite Xiaotian.)

A changeup came on the fourth evening.

His parents, as he had told Xiaotian, were getting desperate. His mother had asked- ordered, more like- him to create a new suit of armor for his father, one that could store even more magical energy and make him even more powerful. It was redesigning decades of work he had done to make sure the level of energy stored wouldn't kill his father when he was freed. And Red Son was trying to figure out how to literally undo those safety measures without killing his father.

He sat at his desk, glaring at the blueprints of his original design. Paper was scattered everywhere as he tried his best to figure out the problem. The original blueprints had notes everywhere about not going over the power level. Red growled, resisting the urge to burn the paper.

The door to his bedroom creaked. He turned in his chair. "Mother, I-" Red paused when he realized it wasn't his mother. Xiaotian quickly shut the door behind him. "Oh."

"Did I come at a bad time- Woah!"

Red dragged the mortal into his lap to firmly kiss him as if his life depended on it. Xiaotian seemed rather startled by his desperation but eagerly kissed back. He had forgotten how sweet his Noodle Boy was, head spinning from the feel of him. They only broke apart for gasps of air until Xiaotian pulled away to rub his cheek against his, allowing Red to take in his scent.

He was fully prepared to move over to the bed when Xiaotian pulled away and slipped out of his lap. Red whined, not wanting to be left alone like this. The other laughed softly, sinking to his knees.

The air rocketed out his lungs at the realization of what he was doing. His hand reached out to dig his fingers in that soft hair. Then Xiaotian pulled away. "Don't touch."

"But-"

"Touch me and I'll stop."

Red nodded quickly. His teeth dug into his lip as Xiaotian finished pulling him out. The armrest he was gripping creaked ominously at the happy little hum the younger let out before giving him an experimental lick.

He was clearly new to this, but sheer enthusiasm made up for inexperience. Like any good student, Xiaotian experimented until he finally set on a rhythm. Red, on the do not touch orders, was left desperately grasping at himself in order to not grip his partner's hair. The urge grew worse as pleasure was coming and he was left close to the edge. In a desperate attempt to not touch, he bit down on his collar.

And then he came, biting down harder to avoid screaming. The anger on having to replace this shirt was blocked by the blissful afterglow. Red slumped back, sighing. Xiaotian hummed as he zipped him back up, his own arousal clear from his dilated pupils and flushed face.

"What about you?" He managed to ask, very willing to service him the same way.

Xiaotian gave a raspy chuckle. "Don't worry about me." He moved as if to leave. He paused and hurried back to kiss him soundly. "I'll see you tomorrow night, if you're willing."

Red nodded eagerly. That promise was the only thing keeping him from tying Xiaotian to the bed. The Monkie Kid waved goodbye and was gone.

He swung back to his work, considering the blueprints. Time to do his own work.

-_-

"What happened to your shirt?" His mother asked when he stepped out of his room the next morning. Red glanced down, realizing he hadn't changed his shirt. The areas where his fangs had ripped the fabric were clear.

"I hit a roadblock in the new armor design you requested." He said smoothly. "I got frustrated." It was the same excuse he had used when he was little. Hopefully, it still worked.

Mother's expression slightly tightened. "Change your shirt and see if you can find a way around this roadblock. We need every bit of power we can get."

She walked away without another word, leaving Red standing there alone.

"...Yes, Mother."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooh, sweet buns!"

Xiaotian avoided Tang's attempted swipe, holding the freshly baked buns up and away. The noodle shop didn't have an oven, but Sandy had allowed him to use his and Xiaotian had safely brought them back. "Not for you!" He scolded. “They’re for...something else.”

Tang nodded. “I see. But…”

“No!” The man pouted and the younger took pity on him. “I left Pigsy the recipe. So, if you want to, you can ask him to make them. I’m sure he’ll make better ones than I can.” Before Tang could ask questions, Xiaotian hurried up to his room. He was pretty sure that if asked who the sweet buns were for, he would melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

He wasn’t even sure Red  _ liked  _ sweet buns.

Xiaotian had tried to make his room a little nicer by completely cleaning up the space and hanging fairy lights. He set the plate of sweet buns on his dresser and then headed into the bathroom. By the time he had finished changing into the red sweater and cream tights that had started this, Pigsy had yelled that they were leaving.

He made finger guns and stepped out of the bathroom to arrange himself.

It didn’t take long.

* * *

Red had ended up pulling out what he deemed as ‘casual’ and getting it on before slipping out of the lair. Like the text Xiaotian had sent requested, he picked up some wine on his way. Soon enough, Pigsy’s Noodles came into view. He hopped to the now-familiar window and slipped inside.

He stopped and stared.

Xiaotian’s room had been cleaned up, which in itself was a miracle. A plate of steaming buns sat on his dresser. Fairy lights lit the space and the Monkie Kid himself. The younger male was dressed in a familiar ensemble that sent blood rushing south. But in the face of it all, Red managed to say the one thing that popped to mind.

"Is this a date?"

Xiaotian flushed. "No! I mean, I guess it could be, if you wanted." Red couldn't help the smile that formed at his nerves. "-I mean, Pigsy would also flay me alive if he suspected anything happened in his kitchen-"

Red gave in to the urge to kiss him, laughing silently. When he pulled away, he smiled sweetly. "You're cute." His eyes landed on two somethings and his smile turned feral. "Aw, all for me?" He cooed, toying with the red bow tied around Xiaotian's throat. His free hand cupped the other's ass, a few inches from the red bow tied around his hips.

"Um, yeah...just a last-minute thing."

"It's cute! It's very cute."

That ended that conversation as Red pulled him down to the bed and worked on pulling down Xiaotian's pants, trying and failing to not be distracted by the other whispering what had been communicated in text messages in his ear and kissing up his jaw. He moaned at the sight of Xiaotian's visible wetness. The other was the one to free Red from his pants, warm hand stroking him to full hardness. He sank onto him and the two sighed in satisfaction before he thrusted up, bringing noises out of the both of them.

Their first orgasm came quickly and was followed by a second. On their third go, Red gave in to the urge to tie up Xiaotian, using the bows to do it. That one left him feeling dreamy and sated and from the looks on his partner's face, Xiaotian felt the same.

It was late into the night when the wrung-out two finally decided to stop for a little while. Red kept an arm wrapped tight around Xiaotian as they sampled the buns and wine. “I should invite you to my family’s penthouse,” he mentioned distractedly, trying not to notice the wine staining those soft lips. "We could probably get a few days together…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Xiaotian hummed, shifting so that he now sat in his lap. "What would you do with me?" Red's mind blanked for a moment before realization of the game set in.

So he told him every single little thing he'd imagined doing to him. It had the exact reaction Red wanted- Xiaotian flushing a pretty pink and squirming slightly. Then something fell out of his mouth and everything went silent. He froze, because that…

That was something he didn't realize he wanted.

"Did you just…?"

"I…" The image refused to leave his mind and he realized he was hard by the time Xiaotian was kissing him. They pulled apart to reveal sparkling eyes and a quick nod. Permission granted, Red took control and flipped them over, sliding into him with one quick thrust. Xiaotian threw his head back and screamed, rocking into him with every thrust. The wetness wrapped around him had always felt like heaven but it felt even better with the image in his head. He tried to draw it out and make it last.

Xiaotian grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. The two kissed as they went faster and faster, the bed banging as he screwed him senseless. Xiaotian babbled out something before he clamped down on him. He fell over the edge at the feel of that, biting down on Xiaotian's shoulder as he spilled into him. Red didn't bother pulling out when the afterglow was finally over. He simply pulled his falling-asleep lover to his chest, drawing the sheets around them.

As Xiaotian fell asleep, Red traced his stomach and imagined it swollen with child.

* * *

Red Son ended up slipping out in the grey hour of dawn to bring back some pastries for breakfast. Xiaotian gave a sleepy grumble when he informed him he had brought breakfast. The redhead sat on the floor of the apartment, absently munching on the sandwich he had gotten himself.

In a burst of curiosity, Red pulled out his phone and looked up how long it took for a human to get pregnant. They hadn't talked about him apparently wanting a child with Xiaotian and it probably wasn't the best time, but he was still curious.

What he found out was it took a few days after sex and it was rare to get it on the first try. He flipped through scientific research, enamoured with the pictures of baby bumps. Red was distracted from thoughts of Xiaotian holding a little girl with his eyes by a warm body pressing against his side. "Do you have to leave soon?" the real Xiaotian mumbled. He still sounded half asleep.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." 

Xiaotian looked disappointed. Red pressed a kiss to his brow and stood. A grip on his wrist stopped him. "Stay. Please."

Red Son considered staying.

"I... can't. I'm sorry." He pulled away

He didn't look back to see the sadness.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I give both Red and MK sisters.
> 
> Lian is younger and won't appear in this fic although she might appear in later ones. She's getting those messages and wondering why her brother is a pining nerd.


End file.
